


[VID] Death Is the New Sex

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [72]
Category: Aniara (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Babies, Bisexual Character, Blood and Violence, Canon Queer Relationship, Dancing, Death, Depression, Embedded Video, Existential Crisis, Existentialism, Fanvids, Gen, Gun Violence, Holodecks/Holosuites, Hope, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Orgy, Outer Space, Recreational Drug Use, Religion, Sex, Spaceships, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Through God and Death and Mystery we raceon space-ship Aniara without goal or trace.
Series: vids by bironic [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Death Is the New Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



> **Music by:** Tunng  
>  **Additional content notes:** spoilers, self-harm, dead bodies, security officers who may look like police, explicit language in the song  
>  **Audiovisual notes:** shaky cam, brief flickering light  
>  **Thanks to:** M. for finding uncaptioned source!
> 
>  _Aniara_ is a brilliant Swedish science fiction film adapted from an atomic age book-length poem. The basic plot: En route to Mars from a climate change-ravaged Earth, the space ferry Aniara gets knocked off course, and the passengers deal with death and life in their own ways against the vast backdrop of the cosmos. The main character takes care of the on-board AI, called MIMA—the shimmering orange field in the vid—which calms people by showing them memories of a less polluted world. 
> 
> I'm so glad you requested this movie, absternr! I hope you enjoy the vid. If "enjoy" is the right word.

[Death is the new sex](https://vimeo.com/509213762) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
